Astraea Rhea Jackson - Neo-Protogenoi daughter of Poseidon
by Aurora Samota
Summary: Astraea Rhea Jackson, Eight-year-old Neo-Protogenoi daughter of Poseidon, Queen and Neo-Protogenoi Personification of Ólanerófýsi, Darkness, Wolves, Precision, Loyalty, Purity, Innocence and Justice, had awoken…
1. Rebirth

**!Warning!**

**!Rape, Implied Rape, Graphic Violence, Character Death!**

**Third Person**

**Date: 18th August 2001**

**Day-Time: Saturday - 22:27**

**Location: Sally Jackson's Apartment, Queens, NY**

* * *

The thump of a body hitting the floor echoed around the apartment along with the constant sound of dripping blood and the crying of an eight-year-old girl.

The young girl, obviously scared and frightened if the shaking of her body, the tears falling down her cheeks and the deep cuts starting to form in her mind are anything to go by.

The poor girl's eyes barely focused on the limp form of her mother, blood pooling around the body, her mind unable to properly comprehend the situation, unfocused and terrified she instinctively curled her body and mind into the fetal position, rocking back and forth.

Unhearing and unseeing, she failed to notice or register that a smelly fat little man with a bloody knife was walking towards her, a sadistic leer plastered on his face.

Reaching down the disgusting fat man roughly grabbed the mentally broken girls chin, forcing the unresponsive girls head to face his he lowered his rotting mouth to her ear and whispered "Good riddance, That slut you call a mother was only good for Fucking, Beating and Cooking me food" he chuckled to himself before his leer darkened and his eyes scanned her shaking and rocking form

"You, I'll enjoy you while I can" he continued before, forcing her body down flat on the ground while pinning her arms behind her back.

The sound of a zipper being quickly pulled down followed by the sound of ripping clothes was heard while the fat fuck took his pants off and shot them to the side as he ripped the back of the shaking girls pants exposing her to him.

As the monster of a man roughly thrust forward, a switch seemed to flick within the damaged girl's mind as her fight, flight and freeze response activated and her body flailed and struggled to get away, while she whimpered and sobbed begging him to stop, of course, he ignored her.

* * *

**Time-Skip: 3h 33m**

* * *

The mentally shattered girl lay limp and broken covered in a white liquid the same white liquid dripping between her legs.

Her mind unable to process what had just happened was in pieces, not caring as a knife descended towards her exposed chest, not reacting as the knife sliced through her flesh and muscle, her own blood splattered across her face, staring at the ceiling as the last sliver of life left her eyes.

* * *

**Third Person**

**Date: Unknown**

**Day-Time: Unknown**

**Location: Unknown**

* * *

Seven dark mysterious shadows gathered around a heath of roaring Void-Fire, looking to each-other the shadows all nodded in sync before a reality shattering amount of energy exploded from all seven of the entities.

The Void-Fire absorbing and feeding off of all the energy being released within its vicinity blasted outwards scorching the stone architecture while curling around the seven shadows before the Void-Fire suddenly compressed to the size marble while seeming to harden and freeze.

For a single momentary second, there seemed to be a body floating within the heath, just below the marble of frozen Void-Fire.

Suddenly the heath seemed to shudder before it suddenly exploded with Void-Fire that engulfed everything while the stone foundations seemed to shake and collapse as everything started to fall into nothingness, including the seven shadows.

* * *

**First Person**

**Date: Unknown**

**Day-Time: Unknown**

**Location: Unknown**

* * *

Sharp, slicing and tearing agony enveloped my form and was all I could feel, I was simply emotionless

The pain felt like nothing id ever felt before, it felt like I was being torn in two, but I didn't care, this pain was soothing compared to my earlier pain, this pain was numbing.

A new feeling pervaded my being as word and phrase from a language I didn't know flowed through my mind, unexplainably compelled I mentally shouted

**_"I Astraea Rhea Jackson, Demi-God Daughter of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, Princess of the Seas, Child of the Great Prophecy and the Prophecy of Seven, Successor of the Protogenoi Astraea, Erebos, Hydros, Okeanos, Pontos, Tethys and Thalassa Claim my Place as Neo-Protogenoi of Ólanerófýsi, Darkness, Wolves, Precision, Loyalty, Purity, Innocence and Justice, as is my right in accordance with the Ancient texts"_**

The sharp, slicing and tearing pain swiftly disappeared as my mind was seemingly yanked sideways and was swiftly replaced with a pain a thousand times worse as if all my cells were being slowly incinerated by a fire so hot yet so cold and empty.

I felt as if my incinerated cells were being replaced with pure platinum energy, as swiftly as it came it stopped and my mind drifted to unconsciousness.

* * *

**Third Person**

**Date: 24th August 2001**

**Day-Time: Friday - 4:43**

**Location: Montauk, Long Island, NY**

* * *

The peaceful atmosphere and sounds of crashing waves were disturbed momentarily as time slowed to a standstill.

swiftly the world and reality shifted ever so slightly before time resumed, and the very few who felt it knew that change was coming.

As the waves once again crashed against the sand the body of a naked young girl covered in kelp and seaweed washed ashore, her hair seeming to flow like water while shifting through a softly glowing spectrum of aqua blues and sea greens.

With a gasp, the girl clutched her chest as if in pain and her bright kaleidoscopic blue and green eyes overflowing with power snapped open...

**Astraea Rhea Jackson, Eight-year-old Neo-Protogenoi daughter of Poseidon, Queen and Neo-Protogenoi Personification of Ólanerófýsi, Darkness, Wolves, Precision, Loyalty, Purity, Innocence and Justice, had awoken…**

* * *

**Author Note...**

**Sorry for the wait, the original chapter I had written was just a concept piece that I was playing around with, that as of now will be replaced with this chapter.**

**I had wanted to get this chapter out earlier but my beta reader and editor are no longer available, so if you have any feedback, be it positive or negative please let me know, thanks.**

**I now have a solid plan and direction for this story and plan to upload at least twice a week, more if I can.**

**Domain Information: Ólanerófýsi**

**There is no true translation from Greek to English, but Ólanerófýsi roughly means "True-All-Aspect-Water-Nature"**

**It is essentially the combination of the domains of…**

**All Water, All Water Life, All Water Weapons, All Water States, All Water existence, Sea, River, Lakes, Springs, Mist, ect.**

**Basically the overall domain of everything to do with water and the underwater be it saltwater or freshwater.**

**Enjoy**

**~Aurora Samota**


	2. Goodbye

I am sorry to say that I can not continue writing fanfiction as I am far too busy, so I have Officaly handed this story to **ImmortalNightAndMoon**, I Believe she has changed the title to **Blood, Tortured Blood**

I am excited to see what she makes of my Idea, and how she goes about blending Science and Mythology together,

Go check her out, I have a feeling she'll become an amazing author.

Bye

**~Aurora**


End file.
